All I'm Thinking Of
by jess1792
Summary: Starts off from the last scene between Damon and Elena in "Homecoming"  Season 3 . Sort of OOC.Damon loves Elena but what happens when Elena starts to love him back?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story I've ever written and I've never done something like this but I've made a bucket list and on if my wish things is to publish a story. Some of my chapters are short and some are longish but I have the first 10 written up so if I see people reading it then I'll write up more (hopefully). Hope you like it and if you don't mind to review it after it would be great.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>As I'm staring into Damon's eyes while holding his face so close to mine, I start to feel myself lean forward – to his lips and I notice that he's doing the same. They almost touch right before his Blackberry goes off. A part of me prays that it's Stefan saying that he's coming home but I hear a women's voice, my voice and I know it's Katherine. I hear Damon tell her that he wishes her well and it suddenly sparks a bit of jealously –why should I be jealous? It's not like we're together but I almost kissed him! I realize that it's almost midnight and need to get home. I need to distance myself from this house for a bit and think through all my thoughts. "Well I'm going to head home, it's been a long day and I just want to get some rest. Goodnight Damon". As I go to leave, I turn and see Damon gone and for some reason it makes me sad that he didn't wait for me to say bye.<p>

The drive home only takes about 10 minutes but it felt like an eternity. So many things were going through my head, if Stefan had his emotions turned off then why did he save Klaus? He shouldn't care right? Another thing I still don't understand is why he left me. Klaus set him free, why didn't he come running back to me? When I saw him like that, it was like I was staring at another person that I didn't recognize. Like Damon was when I met him. –Pure Evil. Why did I almost kiss Damon tonight and it wasn't the first time that it happened. When he was showing me the way to stake a vampire I had the same reaction and again when he was talking to Rebekah. I knew he was acting but it still bothered me and the thing that bothers me even more is that Stefan caught onto it.

Once I got home, I went to check on Jeremy and found him asleep in his room. I hope that he's doing okay with the whole Bonnie/Anna thing. I know I should be mad at him but I understand what he did. Even though it was wrong and shouldn't be forgiven I think, well hope, that Bonnie at least starts talking to him again. I just want them to be happy. Both Jer and Bonnie have lost so much and they were great together.

After my shower, locking all the doors and turning all the lights off in the house I go up to my room and try to forget the events of the day. I changed into my comfy short shorts and blue tank top with my hair pulled back and lay down in my nice warm bed. As my eyes start to close and I can feel myself drifting off I suddenly feel the right side of my bed dip. As I turn to the side I see Damon – crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon's POV

I couldn't stay here anymore. Not in this house, not in Mystic Falls, I had one job to do and that was to rid this world of Klaus so Elena could be free and I failed her. I know what she said was in the spur of the moment and that she's upset that the plan failed and I also know that she will never truly forget Stefan, the love of her Life. I hear her car drive off and listen to her cry softly until she's out of range. I want to leave, to turn it all off and forget the last year of my existence but I can't. I can't do it because 1. I promised her and 2. If I do turn it all off and leave my humanity again I know that this time there will be no coming back. I will become the monster I've supressed for the last few months.

Walking into Stefan's room feels like I a little shrine. The sheets haven't been changed in God only knows how long, the bed isn't done, dust has long settled onto the desk that has nothing but papers and maps on it. I go to the amour that holds Stefan's diaries – the logs of his Life. As I look at all the dates on the spines of the books I notice that there is a photo album shoved in between two very old journals – ones before we were damned to walk the Earth for eternity, when we were still brothers.

I take the 2 journals and the album and sit on the bed. Opening the album I find pictures from the spring before Katherine came and destroyed our lives. There are pictures of us riding our Horses, playing Cricket with Father, a photo with Stefan and Mother when he was little around the age of 5 but once I get to the very back there's a photo that has been drawn by hand, one from when Mother was still alive and when Father still considered me his Son. It's a portrait that was done when we were little, close to 14 and 10. The longer I glance at it, the more miserable I become until I see tears fall on the page and remember what Elena said to me a few nights ago. "Stefan will come back and it won't be because of his love for me but because he loves you".

She was wrong and I have to except the fact that my brother is gone and has been gone since the day he left with Klaus – to save Me. I don't know what he's thinking or planning on doing but I will not let him take Elena's sanity with him which is what is going to happen if I leave her again. With that, I grab my leather coat and flash out the door to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena's POV

Staring back at me are Damon's Cerulean blue eyes that are filled with tears that are spilling out quietly. "Damon what's wrong, what happened?" I ask starting to get up. But instead of receiving a smart remark he just keeps staring at me.

"Did you mean it? About letting him go I mean. Do you think that you can truly let him walk out of your Life without knowing why he left you tonight? Or were you just saying that to make me feel better about failing?" This is it. This is what hasn't left my mind since I spoke those words not too long ago. "Damon, listen to me and listen to me good because I'm only going to say it once. I loved Stefan more than I have ever loved a man before in my short 18 years of Life. I thought that after he was free from Klaus that I would get him back, that we would get him back and Life could go on, that you could stop feeling responsible for me and live your Life.

I don't think that I will ever fully let Stefan go. I will always carry a part of him in my heart but I know I have to move on. I want to finish High School and go to College, start my career which I have no idea what it's going to be, help Jeremy grow up to the man that my parents would be proud of. I want to live again. I know that Klaus is still out there but he can't kill me unless he decides to stop making hybrids and as long as we don't piss him off then I should be fine. I know it's not what you want to hear or want but that's the only option we have right now. I will not live in fear for the rest of my Life because of one man's selfish wants.

I'm sorry that we couldn't get Stefan back because as much as I love him, I know that it doesn't compare to the way you love him .You may not admit it but he's your brother, the only family you have left on this Earth. And for you, being with Stefan isn't over because like you said I'm only human but for you it will never be over. You will see him again and it may be in 20 years it maybe in 20 decades who knows but I know you will.

I want you to know that I don't hate you, or resent you because of what happened tonight because in my mind you didn't fail me. The only way you could have failed me is if you didn't walk through that front door tonight or if I found your body with a stake in it. Damon you are a strong, caring and a good person. And I mean it when I say person."

Damon's POV

Once Elena had finished her speech and was in tears as well and instead of talking we just cried together. God I was so in Love with this women. "Thank you Elena. And if letting him go is what you want then that's what we will do. And if you don't want me around for whatever reason then all you need to say is the word and I'm gone. You won't" – "NO!" Before I could finish was what Elena screamed out to me. "I don't think I'm ready for you to leave me too Damon. I may not be in love with you but I still care about you and need you in my Life. You have been the one consentient thing in my Life for the last 8 months. I 've already lost so many people I care about, I can't lose you too".

"If that's what you want then that's what I'm going to do then. Now its 2 am and I'm pretty sure you have school in the morning so lay down, go to bed and I'll see you in the morning." As I got up to leave I felt a hand grab my arm and see Elena looking at me with her big doe eyes. "Please Damon if you don't mind, can you stay here just until I fall asleep, lie beside me and just hold me." It blew my mind that she would even have to ask me twice to stay in the same bed with her. Instead of saying anything, I just laid back into her bed and watched as she cuddled up next me and placed her soft hand on my chest. "Goodnight Elena." "Thank you Damon" was all she said as she finally drifted off.

Jeremy's POV

I awoke to Elena screaming in the middle of the night but instead of running into her room, I walked through our adjoined bathroom to make sure she was just having a nightmare. But to my surprise and when I say surprise I mean Hell freezing over kind of thing I see her cuddling with Damon Salvatore. It is official; my sister has lost her mind. Part of me wanted to drag his sorry ass out of her bed and kick him out of the house but another part of me was what held me back and I realized that even though Elena claims to love Stefan and that he is the only one she loves that really she's using that as a crutch so that she doesn't have to admit that it may be Damon that she truly loves. I hope that she knows what she's doing and not using Damon as a Stefan replacement until he comes to his senses and comes home.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena's POV

When I woke up the next morning it was 7 am and Damon was gone. I couldn't believe what happened last night. Did I actually beg Damon Salvatore to sleep in my bed and then cuddle next to him for the rest of the night? And the strangest part of the whole thing was that it was one of the most relaxing night of sleep I've had in a very long time. I grab my phone and see that I had 2 missed messages. One from both Caroline and Bonnie.

Caroline – Heyy I'm not coming to school today and Idk if Bonnie is either. Thought I'd let you know. Meet at the Grill for dinner tonite with Bonnie at 6 so we can talk. xoxo

Bonnie – Elena, I don't think I'll be coming to school today, didn't sleep at all last night. Caroline txted me about the Grill. I'll come to that if you don't mind picking me up that would be great. 3

Well perfect, no one is going to school and I missed pretty much all last week – what's one more day. As I got up I decided I wouldn't waste the day in bed. I said I was going to move on and that's what is going to happen. Changed from my short shorts and sleep shirt to a pair of baggy grey sweats and a random t-shirt from a basket full of clothes that I really didn't know if they were laundry or clothes that needed to be folded. Tied my hair in a braid, brushed my hair and started to head downstairs but before I got to the steps I checked to see if Jer had left yet. Turns out he left probably not to school though. I'll deal with that problem later. Since I was going to be alone, might as well take advantage of it and sing some sad songs to myself.

As I started to clean the disgusting heap of a mess that was my kitchen, I popped my Ipod into the dock and started to scan for some songs to drown my sorrows with. Fallout by Marianas Trench started to play which was so fitting so I blasted it and started singing like a complete moron as I continued on my cleaning rampage.

Damon's POV

I looked over to the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was close to 6:30 am. Elena had slept in my arms for the last 4 and a half hours without moving the whole time and all I did was watch her sleep and listen to the sound of her heartbeat. Once her cell started to buzz, I knew it was time to go. I softly kissed the top of her forehead and noticed that she smiled in her sleep but as much as I wanted to stay like that for the rest of my existence, I couldn't. Slowly untangling myself from her I slide out from the bed, grabbed my coat and quickly but quietly left the Gilbert house.

Once I got home I went straight for a blood bag and my I-pod. I was in a depressing music kind of mood today which is what I did for the next 3 hours listening to Tyrone Well's "All I'm Thinking Of" on repeat.

Elena's POV

After about 3 hours of mad cleaning, I had finished the main floor for the most part. I washed all the dishes, put them away, swept, mopped, dusted, and did some laundry. It was about 12:30 when I sat down to take a small break and flipped on the TV and started to channel surf finding nothing but bad soaps and Maury Povich. As I got to the movie channels, I found they were playing one of my favourite movies, P.S I Love You. Since I already was in a miserable mood I figured what the hell. It was at the part where Jennifer Garner's character opens the letter that says to go to Ireland. So much for putting away the laundry I thought as I started to cry my eyes out for the next half hour.

Damon's POV

It was around 12:30pm when I left the boarding house and headed to Alaric's but somehow I ended up passing Elena's street. Driving by the house I noticed that her car was still there meaning that she had skipped out on school. Opening the front door I noticed how clean the house smelt. It had a touch of fresh lavender to it meaning that she had gone into super cleaning mode like when Stefan first left in the spring. As I walked down the hall and headed for the kitchen, I heard the TV going and someone crying. Low and behold there was Elena curled on the left side of the love seat with a box of Kleenex in her lap and a bunch of used ones lying around her. "Did we not say that we aren't going to be mopey and sad anymore?" I said as she jumped a bit not hearing me come in. "This is one of the greatest love movies ever made and I cry every time I see it so either shut up and sit down or leave and come back in about 45 minutes." "You don't have to be so rude, I was only kidding. One of the greatest love movies eh? I've never even seen it must not be that good". If looks could kill, I would be dead on the spot. Before I had time to turn around to leave, Elena grabbed me like last night and made me sit on the couch next to her. "You have never seen PS I Love You? Have you lived under a rock for the last 6 years! You are going to sit your ass down and finish it with me." Once the commercial started, Elena gave me a detailed run down of the movie while I barely retained what she was saying because I was so caught up with how she can look so beautiful in sweats, hair tied up and all red eyed from crying for the most part of the morning knowing that while she cleaned like a maniac that she had played depressing music the whole time.

Elena's POV

I can't believe that Damon Salvatore someone who killed people for fun sat with me and watched Ps I Love You without leaving within the first 5 minutes. Another thing I couldn't believe was that the whole time he was with me that I didn't think of Stefan at all. I don't understand what it is about him that makes me forget all the shit that has happened in the last 8 months. Last night when I said that we are going to let Stefan go at first was something that I thought would never leave my lips or even come to my mind but in this moment I feel….relieved. Relieved that I don't have to hold on to something that might never come back to me.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 2 pm. Turned out had forgotten how long that movie was. "Damon, I have to meet Caroline and Bonnie for dinner at 5 so I'm gonna go out for a bit and get some things and then get ready to leave so was there something you wanted to tell me that you came over here for or was it just a visiting thing?". Even as I asked him this question I knew the answer too. There was two parts for the reason he was sitting in my living room right now. First one was that he wanted to make sure I wasn't crying in my room while listening to Adele and Taylor Swift and the second one was to ask about last night. The only problem was the latter of the two because even I don't know what happened with me last night.

"Well I just came to make sure you had left your bed and weren't listening to Adele and Taylor Swift on repeat because we both know what happened to those CD's last time". Typical Damon, taking the easier route then admitting he cares even though last night HE was the one that came to me bed and was crying this time. "But I understand you have plans. Have fun and be careful." And with that he got up and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie's POV

It was 10 am when I finally rolled out of bed. Since I wasn't planning on doing anything but staying home all day, I figured I might as well catch up on sleeping. Ever since the whole Jeremy and Anna thing I haven't been able to function normally. I gave up so much for Jeremy and he kisses another girl and not just any girl but his dead vampire ex-girlfriend, Anna. It's like a slap in the face. I want to forgive him but how can I. He lied to me right to my face and I'm just supposed to forgive him just like that. I don't think so, it's going to take a lot for me to even consider forgiving him. I'm glad that I'm meeting up with Caroline and Elena though. They will help me take my mind of Jeremy. Now the only problem is what I'm going to wear.

Caroline's POV

Urgh Caroline, drinking your sorrows away last night was a terrible idea. Note to self, do not drink excessive amounts of Vodka when you have dinner plans the next day. I wonder where Tyler is? But I guess it's none of my business anymore since we aren't together anymore. First Matt and now Tyler maybe I'm just meant to be alone. Like Katherine- she did create me after all. I wish Stefan were here. He would listen to me but that's why I made these plans for tonight with the girls. But it's not the same, they don't understand what it's like not to be able to look at your bf the way you used to because he's now some Originals bitch. Poor Elena, I now understand how it was like for her last year with Stefan and him being a Vampire. At least I'm not in a love triangle like her either. I'm going to bring that up today. She may claim to not have feelings for Damon but everyone around her sees it but her and it's time to get here to finally say the words out loud in front of everyone. That she has real genuine feelings for Damon and that she isn't afraid to admit it to him and most importantly her.

Elena's POV

I was 4:30 pm and Elena was almost ready. She had curled her hair to make it fail around her face like a curtain that draped perfectly around her. She wore a simple red strapless dress that came just above her knees and followed away from her small silhouette with a pair of black heels that hard sliver spikes on the heel part of it. She had put a touch of gold eye shadow and some black eyeliner and mascara on too finish the look and her favourite black leather jacket she always wore. When she was happy with her outfit, she started to head to the car when Jeremy walked passed her and stopped her abruptly. "You go on a date so close after what happened last night?" "What are you talking about? I'm going to the Grill with Bonnie and Caroline. I would invite you but you screwed that up so you can just stay here. I'll be home around 10ish so leave the light on". Before I could walk out the door, I hear Jer say "At least I'm not stringing along someone I know loves me to fill a void from their brother leaving Elena. I would watch who I invite in my bed if I were you." Before I could defend myself, Jeremy was gone to his room or cave which it has slowly turned into. What did he know about Damon and I, it's not like we were naked or drunk? And it wasn't his business either way.

When I walked into the Grill, I immediately see Caroline's blonde curls and rush over to her and give her a huge hug. A few moments later Bonnie walks in and does the same to us. Once we sit down in the booth and get settled, Caroline asks me the one question that I am dreading the most. "So after the whole Stefan/Klaus fallout last night which you didn't feel was important enough to let me in on, are you now finally going to go after Damon"?

Elena's POV

As soon as the words left Caroline's mouth I immediately felt put on the spot and ready to make a run for it. It doesn't help that Bonnie is giving me her famous death look either. Since I remember that? I didn't tell Bonnie the plan either I fill them in on what happened up until the part where I told Damon about forget Stefan. "And that was our half fast put together plan that Damon and I thought would work. Turns out we underestimated Klaus – again. And I realize that Stefan is probably never coming back and I should move on with my Life and start new", with Damon. That's a great idea Elena." But before Caroline can finish what she was saying Bonnie decides to add in her two senses.

"The plan was a good one Elena but like you said, you underestimated Klaus. I'm not going to lie but I agree with Caroline about the whole Damon thing. We all have noticed that you and he have become close and it's understandable with the whole find Stefan thing but if you think that it's such a good idea to start moving forward with Damon romantically then we have a serious problem." "First off I don't feel for Damon romantically like you all keep telling me I do and Caroline I explained that to you and I'll say it again so Bonnie can hear it too. If I even let the idea in for a moment, what will it say about me"? But before I can continue, Caroline starts up again "Elena I tell you again, it makes you Human. Bonnie and I understand where you are coming from and we know that you and Damon share something special, granted that we will never understand that. My problem is that whether you mean to or not, you're leading Damon on this way by coming to him for a shoulder to cry on and by the sounds of it you and he have both decided to give up on Stefan. I don't know what else to say to you other than this. Damon and you have chemistry and you both know it just like most of Mystic Falls knows it and if you want to move on with Life like you claimed earlier then you need to come to terms with your feelings and tell him how you feel. Am I right Bonnie"?

Bonnie's POV

As I listen to Caroline's speech to Elena, all I can think about is how screwed up our lives have become. If you were to tell me this was going to happen to us last year I would of laughed in their face. Elena has feelings for Damon? Does she forget what he's done to us? To her family? I don't think I could agree with her if she goes with Damon and completely gives up on Stefan. At least Stefan wasn't a cold blooded killer that enjoyed it. "Elena, you and Car both know how I feel about Damon but at the end of the day it's your choice. If you have feelings for him then you should tell him because like I said I may not agree with your decision but it's your Life and you have to live with the decision you make. No matter what your choice is, I will still be there for you but I will tell you this. If Damon starts to kill again and become the Damon we first met then I will not hesitate in taking him out; whether you're with him or not".

Elena's POV

My head was spinning with all the speeches that just happened and before I have time to answer them, Matt comes up and asks to take our orders and we all realize that we hadn't even opened our menus. "I'll just take water please Matt". "Oh no, after what happened last night you all are getting a well-deserved vodka on me I'm just going to mix it with coke so I don't get fired" he says with a shack of his head. "You mean to tell me that Matt knew and not ME! I'm the Vampire for God's sacks and you put your trust in Matt"! Before she can go on more raging, Matt slowly walks away and I and Bonnie just start to laugh at her for her little meltdown. "I'm sorry Caroline I promise to include you in all other plans like last night's" I say with a smile. "So have you talked to Tyler lately"? Which I can tell is a big mistake to ask because of the expression on her face. "Tyler and I broke up" and with that I feel terrible for making the dinner about Damon and not even asking about him first. Caroline tells us the whole story and I feel even more terrible. So many people have been affected because of the choices me and the Salvatore's have made and it sickens me that they all could have been avoided if I never walked into Stefan on the first day of school last year.

Matt gives us our drinks along with a plate of nachos and wings saying that he didn't want to wait for us to order so he didn't interrupt our girl talk. Sometimes I forget that him and I used to be so close and I wish that we still were close and that he wasn't alone – another person's Life that has been turned upside down because of me.

The rest of dinner was filled with us talking about boys and plans for the upcoming year and for a bit I felt like we were just 3 teens sitting at a bar and just catching up not a Doppelganger, Witch and Vampire trying to make plans for us to kill an Original.

"Well it's getting late and I told Jer that I would be home around 10 so I'm gonna head off guys thanks for tonight". "No Elena, I have one more surprise for tonight. It's Friday and I think you forgot what happens on Fridays at the Grill". "Caroline, I really don't think Elena is up for karaoke night. We don't all have the ability to compel the band to play for us". "Come on guys I put us on the list please please please!"

Watching Caroline beg for us to sing reminded me when we were younger and used to do Karaoke night at the Grill since we were 12 years old again and I couldn't let her down so I went along with her and gave in. "I guess I'll do it too since you both are" Bonnie said with a smile on her face. As we go to talk to the guy in charge of the karaoke machine I see Damon, Alaric and Jeremy sitting at the bar and immediately know that tonight is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Thanks to the person who corrected my mistake about who played in PS I Love You. I always confuse the two I don't really know why but thanks.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update I just got back from my trip and haven't had a chance to get to my computer. Just going to say that I loved the last episode "The New Deal"...the kiss was just E P I C! Made my day haha. Anyway, hope you like the chapter. :)

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

Once I got back home I felt bored. I looked at that Bourbon sitting on the coffee table and contemplated in drowning my day in it but then had a better idea. With Elena gone for the rest of the evening and having a girl's day I found it a good opportunity to have a "bros day" couldn't hurt plus it would get me points for spending time with Jeremy with Elena.

First I called up Ric and made sure he was up for a nice drink or 2 or more like 5 for him. I feel for the guy losing the women he loved and not being able to say goodbye. All he did was sit in the cave looking at dead languages all day. He needed a good bar night. "Ric, I know you're still mad at me but I'm coming to your house to pick you up in the next 2 hours so get dressed and make yourself presentable for the bar". Instead of calling Jeremy, I figured I just go to the house. He's probably listening to his shit screamo music anyway. Before I left, I went and changed into a black V-neck t-shirt and dark wash jeans with a pair of my black shoes. Something different.

On the way over to the Gilbert house, my mind kept thinking about the night before and how close Elena and I have become. I have so many questions that I wish I had the courage to ask her to give me an answer but I know that if I did she would just avoid the answer until I give in and let it go. I still haven't asked her about the kiss she gave me when I was dying. Part of me knows that it was a good bye kiss but the look on her face when Katherine caught us was like she wanted to tell me something. That bitch has always walked in on the wrong time. But I still wish she would tell me what we are. I've spent all summer and fall with her, slept in her bed and she in mine and yet we haven't ever addressed our relationship.

When I walked in the house, I saw Jeremy was in the living room playing some Zombie game on his Xbox. "What do you want Damon, Elena isn't here. Why don't you go and find someone else to cuddle with and leave my sister alone. She doesn't know what she wants so I wouldn't get too excited". "So I take it you saw that last night then huh? And I don't remember asking you for your opinion on my love life and last time I checked Elena is a big girl she can make her own decisions". The nerve of this kid, I come here to help him and he tries to give me advice?

"Actually, I came here to get you, get dressed. You, Alaric and I are going out for drinks. It's been a shitty month and I want to unwind unless you want to stay home all night shooting zombies"? "You want to go out for drinks? How do you expect me to be served, I'm 16 and last time I checked I don't have the ability to just compel someone to do anything I want". The kid was starting to push my buttons but I wanted him to understand that I'm not like I was before. "Well good thing I can, so hurry up Ric is waiting for us".

Alaric's POV

When I got Damon's message, at first I was going to blow him off but it had been awhile since I had a drink at the bar and Jeremy was going so I figured it would be nice to get out once in a while. When I got home is was 4:45 which gave me just enough time to shower and get dressed. Once showered, I went over to my closet and scanned for a nice shirt to wear and finally found my new dark blue collared shirt and one of my nice dark wash jeans. Gelled my hair and grabbed a pair of brown shoes, I went downstairs and waited for Damon to come get me.

Damon's POV

When I got Ric it was 6pm which meant that we had loads of time to go get something to eat and then hit up the Grill. We went to a pub and order some appetizers. The night went on with Ric and Jeremy talking about school while I sat there thinking about Elena the whole time. I couldn't get the image of her cuddled up to me out of my mind and I hoped that tonight she would call me and get me to come again tonight. My mind then trailed back to Stefan. I missed my brother more than I thought I ever would. I wonder if he's with Klaus killing innocent people where ever they are. But he could also be with Katherine; I can't believe I wasted 150 something years looking for her. I knew she was stringing us together but I still wasted my time. Sometimes I feel like Elena is doing the same thing but in a more subtle way and that she doesn't want both me and Stefan.

"Damon, you in there? Jeremy and I are ready to leave if you are". Looking at Ric, I contemplated on canceling and going home to wallow in my problems but I remembered the promise I made with Elena that we would let him go. And that's what I'm going to do starting tonight.

When we got to the Grill, Jeremy let us know that it was karaoke night tonight and that there was always drunk girls that would get up there and cry their hearts out through song until they either passed out on stage or their lovers got up on stage and kissed them. Great, the one night I pick to do something nice, it blows up in my face but as we start drinking I turn to look and see Elena, Witchy and Blondie – on stage.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long update, I'm swamped with school and reality in general lately but I will try to post at least once a week. Anyway I hope you like this chapter becasue it's one of my favs (the next one is my top so far). It would help if you acutally listen to the songs that I picked while or before you read the chapter...I don't know if you'll agree with my picks but I think they fit other then Bonnie's, I couldn't decide which one so I just picked one of my fav songs. Anyway I'm rambling so hope you like it and if you wouldn't mind on reviewing it or letting me know about what you thought about the song picks and which ones you would of picked.

I own nothing. Songs are property of City and Colour, Lady Anteabellum ( terrible at spelling I know) and Kelly Clarkson in that order.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

As soon as I spot Damon I immediately start to panic. It's not that I have a bad singing voice and are embarrassed for him to hear me sing but the song I chose is about him. "Guys, look who's here". Both Bonnie and Caroline look over and spot the guys and give me a look that just screams what do you want to do?

"So what Elena, think of it as a way to tell Damon how you feel without him knowing it's about him directly. And we all know Bonnie was going to sing about Jeremy so it's perfect". "I'm glad you find this so easy for you Caroline. I vote you go first then. What do you think Elena"? It was like Bonnie had read my mind at that moment and Caroline never gave up on a challenge so she just smiled and said fine I will.

**Alaric's POV**

"Hey aren't that Elena and the girls up on stage"? "Great observation Ric, what do we care let's have ourselves a nice laugh". Well Damon was back to his own self, who was he trying to kid? We all knew he was excited to see what Elena was going to sing and if it was going to be about him. But why bother arguing with him, better just to sit back and watch the show.

One of the servers got up on stage and welcomed Caroline to the stage. "Hi so for tonight I'm going to sing City and Colour's song, Little Hell, I know kind of depressing but hey it's one of my favs anywho hope you like it".

"_What if I can't be all that you need me to be  
>We've got a good thing going, we have some promises to keep<br>But my addiction it can be such a detriment  
>Please believe in this my dear, I am more than penitent<em>

_What if everything's just the way that it will be  
>Could it be that I am meant to cause you all this grief<br>My war ships are lying off the coast of your delicate heart  
>And my aim is steady and true as it's been right from the start<em>

_There's a degree of difficulty in dealing with me  
>From my haunted past comes a daunting task of living through memories.<br>If we could just hang a mirror on the bedroom wall, stare into the past and forget it all_

_So when we leave it'll be a quick midnight escape  
>We'll disconnect ourselves from all of yesterday<br>I'll dig for water and fashion our very own wishing well  
>Then we'll throw our coins down hoping to rid of us of this little hell<em>

_There's a degree of difficulty in dealing with me  
>From my haunted past comes a daunting task of living through memories.<br>If we could just hang a mirror on the bedroom wall, stare into the past and forget it all_

_Will we get out of this little hell  
>Will we get out of this little hell<br>Will we get out of this little hell  
>Will we get out of this little hell"<em>

As Caroline sang the song, everyone in the bar turned to listen to her sing and the girl could sing. Alaric knew that she was talking about Tyler and my heart went out to her.

**Bonnie's POV**

Poor Caroline, so much has happened to her. I wish there was a way to help her. Looking over to where Jeremy was sitting made me think what I wanted to sing. Maybe if I picked something that would get through to him and let him know how much he hurt me. Maybe then he would come over and let me know how sorry he really is.

When Caroline was done, everyone gave her a round of applause and she looked like she was ready to cry. My heart went out to her, poor thing. "Okay Bonnie, your turn get up there and knock them dead"!

When I reached the stage, I had finally decided what I was going to sing. "So I can't sing like the last one but I can give it a try for you guys. This song goes out to someone that let me down recently and even though I still love them, I don't think I can forgive them until they admit that they were wrong and prove me wrong. So the song that I will sing is Wanted You More by Lady Antebellum ".

_I kept waiting on a reason  
>And a call that never came<br>No I never, saw it comin'  
>Somethin' in you<br>Must have changed_

_All the words unspoken  
>Promises broken<br>I cried for so long.  
>Wasted too much time<br>Should have seen the signs.  
>Now I know, just what went wrong<em>

_I guess I wanted you more  
>And looking back now I'm sure<br>I wanted you more  
>I guess I wanted you more<em>

_All the nights we spent just talkin'  
>Of the things we wanted out of life (out of life)<br>Makin' plans and dreams together  
>I wish I'd seen I was just too blind<em>

_My heart was open  
>Exposed and hoping<br>For you to lay it on the line  
>But in the end it seemed<br>There was no room for me  
>Still I tried, to change your mind.<em>

_I guess I wanted you more  
>And looking back now I'm sure<br>I wanted you more  
>I guess I wanted you more<em>

_Ohhh, I don't need you  
>I don't need you anymore<em>

_I guess I wanted you more  
>And looking back now I'm sure<br>I wanted you more  
>I guess I wanted you more<em>

**Jeremy's POV**

As I listened to Bonnie sing from her heart, I knew that she was singing about me. It was in that moment that I understood what she meant when she said that she couldn't forgive me. What I did was terrible. Yes, I loved Anna and I probably will always hold her close to my heart but she was gone and she wasn't coming back. Elena was right about me loving a ghost but Bonnie wasn't a ghost, she was and is real she's someone I could move forward with. Before she could finish her song, I stood up and ran to her on stage and as she looked at me confused I grabbed her and just kissed her with everything I had. "I'm sorry Bonnie, I understand what I did was wrong and I want to start again with you. If you are willing to forgive me and put this past us, I want you to know that it will never happen again and I will spend as much time as you want making up for it and the lost time because of it.

**Bonnie's POV**

All I could do was stare at Jeremy. Look into his beautiful brown eyes and something inside me told me to let him in, to give him one more chance. "Okay Jeremy, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself". That was all I could say until he stared to kiss me again and everyone in the bar was clapping and wooing at us. Who would have thought that a simple song would change so much.

**Elena's POV**

Watching my brother and Bonnie kiss on stage made me so happy. I'm glad that they can work out their problems like that. At least one of us might end up happy. What I didn't realize was it was my turn to get on stage. As I walked up the small steps to the stage, all I can think is that Damon is in the same room and I have completely forgotten what song I chose to sing knowing full well that it has something to do with him. Before I can chicken out though, I somehow make it to the microphone and look out to all the people at the bar and for the first time that night I realize how many people are there. The only person that matters in the sea of people in that moment is Damon.

"Before I start to sing my song tonight, I just want to say that this song is for someone that I hold close to my heart and this is the way I'm going to convey to him and anyone else that wants to know how I feel about them in this moment. This is Beautiful disaster by Kelly Clarkson".

_He drowns in his dreams  
>An exquisite extreme I know<br>He's as damned as he seems  
>And more heaven than a heart could hold<br>And if I try to save him  
>My whole world could cave in<br>It just ain't right  
>It just ain't right<em>

_Oh and I don't know  
>I don't know what he's after<br>But he's so beautiful  
>Such a beautiful disaster<br>And if I could hold on  
>Through the tears and the laughter<br>Would it be beautiful?  
>Or just a beautiful disaster<em>

_He's magic and myth  
>As strong as what I believe<br>A tragedy with  
>More damage than a soul should see<br>And do I try to change him?  
>So hard not to blame him<br>Hold on tight  
>Hold on tight<em>

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
>I don't know what he's after<br>But he's so beautiful  
>Such a beautiful disaster<br>And if I could hold on  
>Through the tears and the laughter<br>Would it be beautiful?  
>Or just a beautiful disaster<em>

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
>But he's only happy hysterical<br>I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
>Waited so long<br>So long_

_He's soft to the touch  
>But frayed at the end he breaks<br>He's never enough  
>And still he's more than I can take<em>

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
>I don't know what he's after<br>But he's so beautiful  
>Such a beautiful disaster<br>And if I could hold on  
>Through the tears and the laughter<br>Would it be beautiful?  
>Or just a beautiful disaster<em>

_He's beautiful  
>Such a beautiful disaster<em>

* * *

><p><em>Well that's the chapter folks, hope you liked it and please don't forget to review.<br>~ Jess_


	8. Chapter 8

So here's the new chapter, sorry for the wait Iive been swamped with school and haven't had much free time but I will make time to update. This is the last chapter that I have written up before hand and to be honest don't know if I will write another one because a. I don;t know where to go with it and b. I haven't got a lot of reviews/alerts so I don't really think anyone really likes it. But anyway hope you like this one and lt me know what you think (espically the song choice). Listen to the song before you read this though I think it will help you get the full meaning. The song is All I'm Thinking Of by Tyrone Wells. :) Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

As I watch Elena get on stage, I get more excited to see what she's going to sing. Probably some Taylor Swift song about Stefan or that one Adele song she has overplayed for the last 4 months. But when I hear her little speech about who she's singing to, I get a feeling that it's about me. When she starts to sing, it's like something else completely. Sure I've heard her sing before but for some reason, in this moment all I can do is stare at her and forget everyone else in the room. Her eyes haven't left mine from the time she started to sing and it makes me feel like we are the only ones in the bar.

Alaric leans over to me and asks "Is there something you need to fill me in on because I'm pretty sure that she's singing about you, not Stefan". And for a long time in my existence, I don't know what to tell him. All I can do is listen to Elena which makes my mind draw a blank to his question.

When she finishes, the whole bar is clapping for her and I can hear most of them wondering who she's singing about and then get a glare from Blondie knowing full well she knows exactly who the song was for. In that moment, I don't know what comes over me but as I see Elena walking of stage I run to the dj for the karaoke list and compel them to let me go next.

"Well, how about another round of applause for Miss Gilbert, that was amazing. But not to steal your spotlight but I would also like to sing something about someone I also hold dear to my heart well actually let's say that I've loved from the moment I first saved her. The song is called All I'm Thinking Of by Tyrone Wells".

Elena's POV

When I see Damon get on stage, I immediately regret singing the song I did. But when he starts to sing, it's like the world around me ceases to exist. His voice is something that can't even be put into words; it was like that song was made for him to sing. He hits every note perfectly, every verse speaks to me like I was listening to Damon pour his heart out to me.

"Elena, did you know that Damon could sing? And do not tell me that he isn't singing about you right now or I will smack you". But I tune out Caroline's question because I can't take my eyes off Damon. The way he moves on stage, the way he sounds. It's in that moment that I make the decision to run up on stage, grab the microphone and start to sing the last verse along with him

"_Cause I am on your side, and you're forever mine,_  
><em>Cause I am on your side, and you're forever mine,<em>  
><em>there's no other love, you're all I'm thinking of."<em>

When the song ends, we just stand there looking at each other and I can feel tears streaming down my face. We continue to just stand there looking at each other until I hear Caroline and the rest of the bar telling us to kiss. Before I know what's going on, I'm in Damon's strong embrace, his hands grabbing my face like he's waited for it for an eternity and we are kissing and I mean full on kissing. It wasn't one of those hungry, I need you know kind of kiss but one that you see in the movies, one that you dream of having as a little girl. In that moment, I am happier then I've been since I can remember.

"So you think I'm a beautiful disaster eh?" And with that comment, I smile against his lips as everyone is clapping and cheering us on. "Damon, this is like something from a movie or a dream. Is it real?" I can feel my cheeks are fiery red and my whole body is shaking. "I hope it's real because I just sang in front of 50 strangers and got to kiss the women I've loved for so long, now do you want to continue this here or go somewhere private to talk?" Before I have time to re-think my next decision, I notice that my legs are already walking towards the exit of the Grill with Damon behind me.

Damon's POV

"You do know that you ruined my performance right" was all I could think of saying as Elena and I are driving back to the boarding house. I couldn't believe that I had kissed Elena Gilbert and that she kissed me back. I didn't even know where to begin with all my questions that I had for her. "Oh please, don't tell me you didn't like it when I sang the last part with you. You should have seen the look on your face. It was like you didn't think I even knew the song, or the fact that I was even up there with you'. "This is true. But you still ruined my part".

Pulling into my driveway, I get out and zoom to the passenger's side to hold the door open for Elena. When we get inside, I can see that she's uneasy about something and I immediately notice that she's starting to regret her actions from the last hour. But before I have time to ask her to take her home she cuts me off. "Damon, we need to talk about what just happened". "I know. It's okay if you want to take it back, I understand". "No, no it's not that. Last night when I told you that I care about you but not necessary love you? Well I lied. Truth is that I love you. I love the person you've become. When you were dying and we were lying in your bed together, all I could think was how am I going to live in a world that you won't be in it anymore. Who is going to be there to tease me or make snide remarks with? Who will I go on mini road trips to Georgia again with? And it was in that moment that I realized I cared for you more than I should of. That thought scared me too because it made me like Katherine if not worse because I loved both of the Salvatore brothers and not just toying with them. What does that say about me as a person"?

By now tears were streaming down Elena's face and I didn't even know where to begin. For once in my existence someone that I loved, loved me back but she was also in love with my brother. "Elena, you are and never will be like Katherine. She was manipulative and used us for her own selfish games". But before I could continue, Elena crashed into my arms and started crying more than I had ever heard her cry before. All I could do was slowly lower her and myself to the ground and hold her in my arms and let her cry it out.

Elena's POV

I couldn't believe that the words just left my mouth. That I let the thought enter my mind knowing full well that this was going to be the end result. But when I felt Damon's strong arms warp around me and start to lower us to the ground, I just let it out; let all the shit that has happened in the last year of my Life. I realized that I hadn't cried like this since my parents died, Jenna's and John's death, Stefan leaving, having to live in fear because Klaus is always on the back of my mind.

We sat there like that for what felt like an eternity but then I felt Damon slowly start to untangle himself from me. "Elena, you know that I love you more than Life itself. I'm sorry that you felt like you couldn't tell anyone how you felt but if you want to give us a shot then I'm ready. But if you think that you're not ready so soon after Stefan, I'll understand and I'll wait until you are ready for us. We could be a beautiful disaster together". So many thoughts ran through my head in that moment that I didn't know what to say. So instead I reached up and cupped his face with both hands and kissed him with everything I had hoping that it would let him know what my answer was.


End file.
